Helping Hank
by BenoightLangson
Summary: While helping Hank dig up dirt on Denny Woods, Erin discovers that Woods is not working alone in his quest to bring Hank down. Ed Tucker has an agenda of his own and that's getting Olivia back. Will they be able to be stopped or will Hank lose everything including the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something that came to mind that I had thought about doing in my one shot series but I thought I could expand on it a little more if I made it its own story. I'm not sure how long this is going to be though. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank and Olivia have been seeing each other since they first met but until over a year ago, they had more of a friends with benefits type of relationship. They had both decided they wanted more. He had surprised her for Christmas and asked her to marry him. She of course said yes. He and Olivia kept no secrets from each other. She knew about Kevin Bingham and Denny Woods. She also knew that Al and Erin were somehow involved. He wanted everything out in the open and she said she would support him.

Olivia had her squad and Peter Stone over to her apartment following the Labott case. Amanda was having a hard time coping with what she had done to Esther, so Olivia decided to have everyone over to try to help cheer her up. They ordered Chinese and Jesse and Noah were in his room playing after they ate.

"Are you going to be ok, Amanda?"

"I think so. I tried helping but I ended up causing more problems for her and for me."

"With as many shots as were fired into the house, you had no way of knowing that the one that eventually hit Esther came from your weapon."

"There is a bright side to all this."

"Which is what, Fin?"

"Sure she's gonna have to talk to IAB but at least it's not Tucker."

Olivia, Amanda and Sonny all started laughing.

"That is true."

"What were you thinkin', Liv?"

"I'm thinking I was temporarily insane. I didn't like the person I had become. I messed up my friendship with Barba because of that relationship."

"You were pretty bitchy sometimes."

"I know I was and if I haven't said it enough, I'm really sorry for that. Some of that was me becoming a Lieutenant and having to deal with all the headaches that come with being a higher up."

"Why do you think I didn't want to take the Sergeant's exam?"

"I know that, Fin. Right now, you're the only person I trust enough to be in charge. It's not that I don't trust Rollins and Carisi because I do but you have the most experience. If I ever leave New York for Chicago, I want to know that the Unit will be in good hands."

"You can't leave, Liv."

"Hank and I are eventually going to have to decide where we're going to be living once we get married and we know it'll either be here or Chicago."

"I hope Rollins doesn't quit like Stabler did. Sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to bring him up."

"That's ok. He couldn't be bothered to say goodbye to me when he just put his papers in and retired, so the hell with him."

"You two were never a thing?"

"You can't be serious. No way!"

"You two were close though."

"As partners and friends but we were never anything more. We never would have been anything more than that. Ever."

"What would you do if you ever saw him again?"

"I might let him explain why he never contacted me after he left the NYPD but then I may have to get Hank to kick his ass. He would too."

"I don't doubt that."

Then Olivia started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Could you imagine Hank and Elliot in the Interrogation Room together?"

"Oh, geez! No way! I would not want to be the perp with them interrogating me."

"There can't be anyone as bad as Hank Voight in the Interrogation Room."

"My former partner, Elliot Stabler was."

"Don't I'm not gonna quit. I need my job in order to take care of my daughter. I've been trying really hard not to want to start gambling again. I want do right by my daughter. I don't want go that route again."

"We're all here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"If Liv goes to Chicago and Rollins quits, then that leaves me and Carisi."

Olivia and Amanda started laughing.

"You got a problem with me, Fin?"

Fin glared at Carisi.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on, Fin, he's not so bad. Sure, I used to think he was really annoying but he was there for me when I was pregnant with Jesse and after she was born."

"You two a thing?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that we work together. Although I could probably do a lot worse. I have this thing about attracting losers sometimes."

"I know what you mean."

There was a knock at the door, so Fin got up to answer it. It was Hank

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"Is that my favorite guy?"

"Yep."

Hank came in and put his stuff down. Olivia got up, walked over to him and kissed him.

"How is everything?"

"About the same. Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Hank."

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and held him.

"Does Peter know?"

"No."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not but I'll tell you anyway."

Hank sat down and told Peter everything.

"That's going to be tough to get out of but if he's blackmailing people to get what he wants, that's wrong."

"I just don't know what to do. Olinsky said he'd take the fall for it but I can't do that. I can't let Al go to prison but I can't go back there either. I nearly got stabbed the last time I was there. I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't."

"Voight, we're behind you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Erin is trying to dig into Woods' past."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Yeah. I told her I'd be here."

Noah came out of his room with Jesse right behind him.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Buddy. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's great."

Noah gave Hank a big hug. There was another knock at the door.

"I got it, Mommy."

"Thank you. Make sure you ask who it is first."

"Ok."

Noah went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Erin."

"Mommy, it's Erin."

"Let her in."

Noah opened the door.

"Hi Erin."

"Hey."

Erin walked in and then Noah and Jesse went back to his room.

"What's wrong?"

"This is becoming more and more complicated. Woods isn't working alone."

"He's not?"

"No. His partner in crime, so to speak, has connections to the NYPD."

"The only ones from the NYPD that I've ever had anything to do with are these 4 and Amaro."

"I pulled up Woods' phone records and there was a number that came up quite a bit in the last 3½ years. I checked to see who it belonged to and now I know why he's working with Woods."

"Care to fill me in?"

"I'm getting there."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Woods is working with Ed Tucker."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Apparently Tucker has been working to get Voight out of the way since that case involving Teddy. The communications between them started about that time and there's stuff around the time of both Yates's cases. There are pictures of the two of you. You have some explaining to do by the way."

"I'll explain about that later. That son of a bitch has been spying on me! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Apparently he wants you back."

"There is no way in hell I would ever go back to him! I need to get someone in my apartment and at the Precinct to check for wire taps. I really thought he had changed but I was wrong about that. I should have listened to everyone when they told me to not get involved with him. Hank, I think there is only one logical solution for us."

"Break up?"

"Oh, no! We are not breaking up. That's what he wants us to do. Do you really want to break up with me?"

"Of course I don't."

"I'm not letting that asshole or anyone else try to come between us. I should have followed my heart and dated you a lot sooner."

"Neither of us wanted anything more at the time."

"I know."

"What's your solution to all this?"

"We get married ASAP."

"Isn't City Hall closed at this hour or did you have something else in mind like Vegas?"

"Atlantic City."

"You are serious about this."

"You better believe it. I'm not losing you. If we're married, it'll be harder to separate us."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm in Chicago and you're in New York. I just want you and Noah to be safe."

"We're safe when we're with you. I never felt safe with him and we'll play everything else by ear. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan but I don't have anything to wear."

"You left your suit here."

"I guess I did."

"We have the rings already. What do the 4 of you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me too."

"I do too but I don't think I need to be goin' to Atlantic City."

"That's true. I don't want to be responsible for you starting to gamble again. We probably should take Noah but he still has school."

"Couldn't he miss a couple days?"

"Yeah, he probably could. Carisi, can you stay with Amanda and keep her company?"

"I will."

"I guess it's just us, Fin, Erin and Noah."

"Ok."

Amanda went to get Jesse and then the 3 of them and Peter left.

"Are we driving or flying?"

"We could drive."

"Ok."

"We'll go get some stuff."

Fin and Erin left and went to their respective apartments, while Olivia went to pack and made a reservation after she told Noah they were going. Hank came into the bedroom while she was packing.

"I don't know about this. This doesn't feel right to me and I feel that we're doing this for the wrong reason."

"We love each other, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want something to happen to you and Noah because of me."

"Honey, I'm already involved and now this is our battle. We are going to fight these two bastards together. Tucker wants to drive a wedge between us, so he can try to weasel his way back into my life. That's not ever going to happen. We have an unbreakable bond and I want nothing more than to be your wife to solidify that bond even more."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank and hugged him before they kissed. Olivia finished packing and then she made sure Noah was ready. She called Lucy to let her know what was going on and then they waited for Fin and Erin to arrive. Erin had picked Fin up, so she decided to drive. They called when they arrived at Olivia's and then Olivia, Hank and Noah came outside. Little did they know was that they were being watched by Tucker. The 3 of them got into the back of Erin's SUV and then they left. Tucker started following them. Noah fell asleep like he promised Olivia he would do. Erin got to the tunnel to head into New Jersey and Tucker tried to decide whether or not he'd continue to follow. He decided to just because he wanted to know where the woman he loved was headed. He wanted Hank Voight out of the way more than anything and all he wanted was for Olivia to be his once again. In his mind, they were both so happy when they were together but he just had to convince Olivia of that. Olivia on the other hand had never been as happy as she was at that moment. In just a few hours, she would be saying 'I do' to the only man she has ever really truly loved and it didn't get any better than that. Erin looked in her rear view mirror.

"The same car has been following us ever since we left your apartment."

"See if you can lose it."

"Erin switched lanes and so did Tucker."

"Damn it!"

Erin went back to the lane where she was and so did he. Olivia quickly glanced out the back window.

"Shit! That's Tucker. He was watching us and decided to follow us. That son of a bitch!"

Erin switched lanes again and tried losing him. He tried to switch lanes but couldn't go anywhere because of all the trucks on the road.

"I don't see him now."

"Good. Maybe we lost him."

Erin continued driving. Tucker gave up, turned off at the next exit and headed back to Manhattan. Erin pulled off at an exit to make a pit stop. They pulled into the McDonalds lot and got out. Everyone went to the bathroom and Hank got everyone something to eat before they hit the road again.

Once Tucker got home, he texted back and forth with Denny and told him that Olivia and Noah were headed somewhere with Voight, Lindsay and Fin Tutuola. He tried following them but lost them in traffic. Denny told him what was about to go down in Chicago. Once Tucker read that, it made him happy to know that once Hank Voight was out of Olivia's life for good, she would be his forever.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story will have a better outcome than PD's finale did. I don't own any of the characters.**

They arrived in Atlantic City, found their hotel and got checked in. They changed and went to find the wedding chapel where they were going to be married. They had a quick ceremony but at least they were officially married.

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"Thanks, Fin."

"I'm glad you included me in this."

"I would have loved to have had Rollins and Carisi here too but I wouldn't want to be responsible for her starting to gamble again."

"True."

"Hank, are you my daddy now?"

"I'm married to your mom, so that kind of makes me your dad but I would like to make it official."

"I already had Trevor Langan start the paperwork. I did tell him everything."

"Ok."

"After what happened with Johnny D, I didn't want to take any chances."

"Ok."

They kissed again and then they went back to the hotel and back up to the suite after they took some pictures outside the Wedding Chapel. Once they were in their suite, they took more pictures, including one of their left hands. Olivia then put Noah to bed. Olivia sent the one of their left hands to Amanda, Sonny and Lucy. She told them all that if Tucker came around at all, not to tell him anything. Hank sent a picture to Olive and then his phone rang.

"Hey, Olive."

"Hey, Hank. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. It was last minute."

"That's ok. Have you two decided where you'll be living yet?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you get married?"

Hank told Olive everything. She told him she really wasn't surprised about him killing Bingham. She told him that she and Erin talk quite a bit. She also said that she was behind him 100%. Before they hung up, they talked about Daniel. They also decided to arrange a visit sometime during the summer. Olive said she wanted to bring Daniel to Chicago. Hank then hung up the phone.

"Technically, I could give you an alibi for that night."

"Yeah, you could."

"Wait, Liv, you were there the night Voight killed this Bingham dude?"

"Yeah. I got a call from Erin about Justin and I wanted to be there for her and Hank. I needed time to sort out what had happened to Mike and at the same time, Ed wouldn't leave me alone. I told him I needed a few days to myself. I took Noah and Lucy with me. I got a hotel room but it was mostly for them. I was there to put him to bed and I was there when he woke up."

"How long have you and Voight actually been together?"

"We were seeing each other on and off since that first case we worked on that involved Teddy."

"So, those looks you two gave each other at the bar following Yates' trial were real."

"Yep. I knew he went to threaten him. After we found Nadia, I went to Hank's hotel room to comfort him. That stuff Yates was saying about him was really pissing me off."

"You've known about the Bingham thing all along?"

"Yeah. I was at Hank's house when he got home. He broke down in my arms just like he had after we found Nadia. He told me everything, I comforted him and he comforted me. The last time we had slept together prior to that was when you and I were in Chicago."

"If you were so into Voight, why the hell did you even date Tucker?"

"I don't know. I should have broken up with him after Mike died. He was more supportive than I expected him to be and I honestly expected him to investigate me or the unit but he didn't. I guess I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. He left a lot to be desired too. At least Hank knows how to satisfy me in bed."

"Let me guess, Tucker was only concerned with satisfying himself."

"As usual. He's only happy when others are miserable. He also became way too possessive of me."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No."

"So, you were sleepin' with both of them?"

Yes but the sex, if you even want to call it that, with Ed was pretty much nonexistent. He's even a lousy kisser."

"You weren't worried about getting pregnant?"

"I always made Ed wear protection but I never did with Hank. I still can't believe he has pictures of me with Hank."

"Supposedly. The guy I work with quite a bit has been with the FBI for about 7 years and he worked with the NYPD before that. He has helped me with all this. When I found out who Woods was working with, he told me that he has been investigating Tucker ever since he joined the FBI. He said there was something about him he didn't trust. The most recent thing was something about a sex scandal in the Catholic Church."

"That was our investigation and I neglected to say anything about my involvement with him. I was temporarily transferred out of SVU because of it and Dodds did the investigation. I should have dumped his ass instead of supporting him."

"Once a rat, always a rat. He was pretty supportive with what happened to Dodds but Rollins, Carisi and I still didn't trust him."

"IAB is corrupt no matter what Department they're with. Look at what Stillwell did to you."

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Detective Sheldon Jin, who was my tech guy was found murdered and IAB tried putting the blame on me because I was one of the last people to see him alive. Stillwell was blackmailing him to get info on me, much like Woods with Ruzek. Both times I found out about it and asked them where their loyalties were. They both said with me."

"Does Ruzek know everything?"

"Yeah. You, Al, Ruzek and Trudy are basically the only ones that know everything. In Chicago anyway. Other than that, the rest of the squad doesn't know anything."

Olivia started yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"We can call it a night."

"Ok."

Olivia got up and hugged both Erin and Fin.

"Welcome to the family, Liv."

"Thanks."

Hank kissed the top of Erin's head.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny, Fin."

Hank and Olivia headed into their bedroom, shut and locked the door, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they held each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad we did this."

"I want you to know that I will be by your side through all of this no matter what. When you told me what happened that night, I supported you then and I support you now."

"Even more so. You're the one I want to be with. Not him. I promised you for better or worse. I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better but I won't ever turn my back on you for any reason."

"You say that now. You're the one that always wants me to play things by the book."

"I know I do."

"Then why are you supporting me for doing something I didn't do by the book."

"Listen to me. If my son was taken from me the same way Justin was taken from you, I'd do what you did. A part of me wanted to get back at Sheila for kidnapping Noah. Daniel doesn't deserve to grow up without his father but because of that Bingham guy, he is. You're very protective and you're very loyal to the people you care about."

"I usually don't say this to anyone but I'm scared. Really scared."

"We'll get through this."

"I hope so."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and made love again before they fell asleep. Erin and Fin had gone into their rooms and went to sleep. The next morning, everyone including Noah slept in.

Meanwhile in Chicago, all hell was about to break loose. Meanwhile in Chicago, two people came into the 21st District and walked up to Trudy.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for Alvin Olinsky."

Trudy took them up the stairs and put the code in. Then all 3 of them went upstairs.

"Alvin Olinsky, you're under arrest for the murder of Kevin Bingham. We will need your gun and shield."

Al stood up, took his gun off his gun belt and then he pulled his badge off before setting it on the desk. They put the cuffs on him and led him downstairs. Trudy had started down the stairs but was listening into the conversation.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Exactly and notice who isn't here. Voight more than likely killed Bingham, since he's the guy that killed Justin."

"Where the hell is Voight anyway?"

"Same place he usually is when he isn't here."

"Why doesn't he just move to New York?"

Adam was starting to get upset by what everyone was saying.

"Why don't you guys just shut the hell up? I can't believe you guys are badmouthing Voight when you obviously have no idea what he's been through."

Antonio shoved Adam.

"So, now you're kissing Voight's ass?"

"None of your damn business."

Adam headed downstairs.

"He's definitely kissing Voight's ass."

"Come on, guys, lay off Ruzek."

Kevin ran after Adam. Trudy was at the desk and saw Adam.

"Ruzek."

"Yeah, Sarge."

"Come here."

Adam walked over to the desk and then Kevin caught up to him.

"Man, we good?"

"It's Dawson and Halstead that are being jerks."

"What's goin' on, Bro?"

"I was going to ask you if you knew everything."

"Yeah, I do."

"Maybe we should fill Atwater in, since he's not such a bad guy."

"Thanks, Platt."

"Yeah, sure."

"This is all Woods. At one point, he was blackmailing me to get info on Voight."

The 3 of them went into the office and Adam and Trudy told Kevin everything.

"Damn! No one else knows about this?"

"Here, no. Besides the 3 of us, Lindsay knows and Benson and her squad know. I should call Hank. You two go see what needs to be done to get Olinsky out of jail."

"Got it."

Adam and Kevin left and Trudy called Hank's cell. When Hank heard his phone ring, he and Olivia had just finished making love and he thought about not answering it but he saw it was Trudy. He grabbed the phone off the bedside table and answered it.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Well, you sound all out of breath. Wait, never mind. I don't want to know. We have a problem."

"What?"

"IAB came and arrested Olinsky. Everyone is acting like you're the villain in all this. Ruzek and I told Atwater and then I sent them to see if they could find out what needs to be done about getting Olinsky out of jail."

"Ok. If everyone else keeps this up, I may move to New York. The hell with all of them. Olivia and I got married last night."

"Hank, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Erin found out that Woods isn't working alone. Tucker, Olivia's ex wants her back, so he wants me out of the way. Olivia didn't want to take any chances, so she suggested we get married. We drove to Atlantic City with Erin, Fin and Noah and did it."

"I'm happy for you, Hank."

"Thanks. I'll talk to Olivia and see what I can do about coming back to Chicago."

"Ok. Let me know what's going on."

"I will."

Hank hung up the phone.

"I'm going with you."

"IAB arrested Olinsky for Bingham's murder."

"I hate IAB."

"Who got involved with someone from IAB?"

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"My evil twin."

"Smart ass!"

"Is that any way to talk about your wife?"

"Nope. I better go talk Erin."

"Meet me in the shower."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia, got out of bed and put his robe on, while Olivia went to take a shower. Hank went to talk to Erin and Fin and then he went to join Olivia in the shower. Everyone else went to get ready and by then Noah was up. Olivia and Hank were out of the shower, so they tried to explain things to Noah and they made the reservations for the flight. As soon as they were ready, they grabbed something for breakfast. Erin had called her partner before they left and she let him know what was going on. He said he would meet them at the airport. Erin headed back to New York. A few hours later, Erin arrived in New York and dropped Fin and Noah off. They then headed to the airport. Once they got checked in and went through Security, they headed to the gate.

"Erin, is your partner here yet?"

"No. He just texted me and said he'll be here shortly."

They all sat down and waited. A few minutes later, Erin's partner came in and walked over to them. As soon as Olivia saw him, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

Meanwhile, Woods' phone rang.

"Woods."

"When the hell is this going to be over with? I am losing patience with you, Woods. Olivia better be back with me where she belongs by the end of the day or else."

"Or else what? Are you threatening me, Tucker? I'm the one doing you a favor. I want that son of a bitch out of the way as much as you do. I have a feeling he will be in Chicago in the next several hours to check on his old friend Alvin Olinsky. I have everything under control."

"Well, you better."

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me on that."

Tucker ended the call and tossed his phone down. He hated Hank Voight with a passion for ruining his life and taking Olivia and Noah from him. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and looked at it. Nothing was going to stop him. He decided he didn't trust Woods enough, so he was going to take matters into his own hands. He called and made a reservation for a flight to Chicago.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I probably won't be updating this soon all the time but I wanted to try to get this done. I don't own any of the characters.**

After the initial shock, Olivia final stood up.

"What the hell, Stabler?"

"I know your pissed, Liv."

"Pissed? I cried for days after Cragen told me you put your papers in. We were partners for how long and you couldn't be bothered to tell me you had put your papers in or even say goodbye?"

"Liv, I know I should have said something and I have regretted it every day for 7 years."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yes. We were partner and best friends."

"Small world."

"You must be Hank. I'm Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Liv, can you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"So, Lieutenant, huh?"

"Yep."

"I have to ask this because you know I can't just let this go. Why the hell did you date Tucker? You always hated him as much as I did."

"I know I did El. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was trying to ignore how I really felt about Hank. Hank and I had the friends with benefits thing going on and I didn't want to ruin that by telling him I had actual feelings for him. Even with I was in a relationship with Tucker, I couldn't keep my mind off Hank."

"Did you love Tucker?"

"No. I couldn't pretend that I was in love with him when I knew that deep down I loved Hank. He had told me on several occasions that he loved me but I always changed the subject. He took Noah and me to Paris and while I appreciated the gesture, the feelings just weren't there. They never were. I was lying to myself if I said I was happy with him. With Hank, my feelings are very real."

"Tucker never hurt you did he?"

"No. Why?"

"Erin, do you think I should show her?"

"I think so."

Elliot handed Olivia the file he had on Tucker, which was pretty thick and then she looked at it.

"Is this for real?"

"Yeah, it is. He caught his wife in bed with someone else and he beat the crap out of both of them. The Police were brought in but they never filed charges because he was a cop. As usual, he gets away with something and makes everyone else look bad in the process. When your name came up and someone connected to him, my heart nearly stopped. I didn't want what happened to her to happen to you."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah. She called me about the time he was being investigated for that scandal in the Catholic Church thing and she said she wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding something. She said he was always up to something and couldn't be trusted for any reason."

Once Elliot was done telling them about the info he had on Tucker and that Tucker was obsessed with Olivia, they boarded the flight to Chicago. A few hours later, as Hank Olivia, Erin and Elliot were arriving in Chicago, Tucker was boarding his flight for Chicago. Hank had his SUV at the airport, so after Elliot got his rental, he followed Hank to the District. When they arrived, they went in.

"They won't have Olinsky's Bond Hearing until tomorrow."

"Great."

They all headed upstairs. Everyone but Adam and Kevin were gone.

"Hey, Boss. Did Platt tell you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey, guys. This is my partner, Elliot Stabler. This is Adam Ruzek and Kevin Atwater."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

Olivia went into Hank's office and sat down. Hank followed her.

"You've been pretty quiet since he told you."

"How could I have been so stupid? I put my life and my son's life in danger because I was too afraid to tell you that I had real feelings for you. Now I find out that Tucker has some sick obsession with me?"

Olivia broke down and then Hank held her.

"I don't want to lose you, Hank."

"You won't. Erin has your back. Is that the guy you compared me to the first time we met?"

"Yeah."

Hank kissed Olivia and then Erin poked her head in.

"Hey."

"Platt just called. Woods is on his way up."

"I can hardly wait for this."

"Elliot did what he had to do and went into the lounge."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia again and then Erin sat down next to Olivia, while Hank started looking though a file on his desk.

"What do you want Woods?"

"You know what I want, Hank. You must be Lieutenant Benson."

"I must be."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Denny Woods."

Denny extended his hand for Olivia to shake it, so she did.

"You stick your hand in her face again, I'll break it."

"If you ladies don't mind, Sergeant Voight and I have a little business to take care of."

"I mind. I want them here because I want someone to know everything that is said between us."

"Well, their opinions might be a little biased now, wouldn't they? Although maybe the next person I should have arrested is right here in this room and used to be in your unit."

"You've got nothing on me, Woods."

"What do you want me to tell you, Woods? I thought about killing Bingham. Erin knew where I was and knew I was hell bent on revenge. She told me to think about my grandson. My grandson means more to me than anything. Erin told me Olivia was here, so I went home and spent the rest of the night crying in her arms. I did after all just lose my son."

"Nice try, Hank. I'm not buying it."

"I don't care if you do or not. It's the truth. I want Olinsky released from jail."

"Not until you confess to Bingham's murder. That's how it works. He won't be having a Bond Hearing. I made sure of that. The only way he gets released is if you replace him there."

Woods left with a smirk on his face and then Hank cleared the pile of files off his desk with one swipe. He put his head down and rested it on his hand. He tried not to let Erin and Olivia see how upset he really was.

"Hank, we'll get him. We have enough to bring both him and Tucker down."

Then Elliot came in.

"You killed that Bingham bastard, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. He killed my son."

"If anyone killed one of my kids or my wife, I'd do the same thing."

"Are you and Kathy still together?"

"We are."

"Has she met Erin?"

"Yeah, she has."

"Just promise me something."

"What?"

"You'll look out for her. I love her like a daughter."

"I will. I care about her as much as I care about Liv. I always look out for my female partners."

"He does. He's a man of his word just like you are."

"I need to go see Olinsky."

Hank got up and kissed Olivia and then he left to head over to the Jail to see Olinsky.

"Erin, can you take me to the house?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll come too."

"Ok."

Olivia, Erin and Elliot walked out of Hank's office

"Later, guys."

"Bye."

The 3 of them left and Elliot let Erin drive, since she knew where she was going. When they arrived at Hank's they went in and sat in the living room, so they could talk. Meanwhile, Hank arrived at the Jail. He went in and asked if he could talk to Al and showed them his badge. He was taken into a big room, while they went to get Al.

"Hank."

"Al, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Be warned that Meredith is looking for you."

"I take it she's pissed."

"When isn't she pissed about something?"

"Olivia has been so amazing through all this and she's in Chicago now and so is Erin."

"Erin get anything good on Woods?"

"She found out that Woods isn't working alone in all this. Tucker, Olivia's ex wants me out of the picture, so he can get her back. We went to Atlantic City and got married last night."

Hank showed Al his left hand.

"No shit! I'm happy for you, Man!"

"Thanks."

"You happy?"

"You know she makes me happier than I have been in a long time. Until her, the only other person that could do that was Camille. Anyway, from what Erin's partner, who is Olivia's former partner from SVU, said Tucker caught his then wife in bed with someone else and he beat the crap out of both of them. The police were called but they ignored it because it was him. He also has some sick obsession with Olivia."

"Man, that really sucks."

"He better not lay a hand on my wife or I'll break it. I tried telling Woods that I was with Olivia when Bingham was killed. I said Erin found me and knew I was hell bent on revenge but told me to think of my grandson. She then told me that Olivia was here, so I went home and spent the rest of the night crying in her arms."

"Technically, you did."

"Yeah, I know I did. I hate that she's involved with this."

"She loves you."

"I know. If she didn't, she wouldn't have chosen me. I just hope this isn't putting Noah in any further danger."

"Who's with him?"

"We left him with Fin. The two of them and Erin went with us to Atlantic City."

"That's great. They're not going to let me out of here, are they?"

"Nope. They only way they'll release you and drop the charges is if I'm in here."

"I can't let you do that, Hank."

"I'll figure out a way to get the charges dropped. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah. I trust you more than anyone."

The guard came to tell them that time was up and then Hank left to head home.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will probably be one more chapter after this one. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank arrived at home and went in. Olivia, Erin and Elliot were in the living room talking. He went in and kissed Olivia after he sat down.

"Hey, Honey."

"Hey."

"Is Al ok?"

"Yeah. He said Meredith was looking for me though. No doubt she's pissed."

Elliot got a notification on his phone.

"Well, well, well, it seems Ed Tucker is in Chicago."

Erin saw out the window that Hank's squad was there.

"The squad's here."

The doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Voight? How could you let Al get arrested for something you did? We all know you did it."

"I didn't ask him to do this."

"Bullshit! You are only looking out for yourself. It's always been that way."

"If you say so."

Everyone came in.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

"Well, too bad. We want answers and we're not leaving until we get them."

"Erin!"

"Hey, Kim."

"Listen, Voight, I didn't mean what I said. It's just that this is Al."

"I know and you weren't wrong about me killing Bingham. What would you have done if Eva or Diego were murdered?"

"Don't even go there because you know the answer. I'd do the same if it was Gabby or Matt."

Hank told them everything and introduced them to Elliot.

"Why did SVU know before us?"

"Because they've been more supportive of me lately."

"So this is really all Woods?"

"Basically. I know I shouldn't have killed Bingham but I did."

"Woods has always been an ass."

"He told me the only way Olinsky would be released was if I take his place. I don't want to go back to prison."

"We will all figure something out. Maybe a couple of us could go undercover to keep an eye on Olinsky."

"Not a bad idea."

"We've done it before."

Olivia was starting to get visibly upset. She got up and went upstairs.

"What was that all about?"

"10 years ago, we had this case where these female inmates were being raped in prison, so she went undercover as an inmate and we sent Fin in as a guard. It turned out that one of the guards was the one raping those women. He nearly raped her. He took her into a hallway and tried to force her to perform oral sex on him. If Fin hadn't gotten to her when he did, who knows what would have happened to her?"

Hank got up and went upstairs to calm Olivia down.

"I am so sorry. Elliot just told us what happened to you."

"I hate that it still bothers me but it basically happened again with Lewis."

"Does Elliot know about that?"

"Yeah. The next time something happens, I may not be so lucky."

"Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm here."

"What happens when I go back to New York? What happens if you go to prison? What's with Antonio? One minute he's about ready to start something with you and the next he says that you'll all figure something out."

"Usually all I have to do is mention his kids but yeah, I've noticed that he's had a chip on his shoulder after he came back after he worked with Stone. I would have expected him or Halstead to provide Woods with whatever information he needed."

Little did Hank know was that Antonio was standing in the doorway.

"Do you really think that about me? I'd never snitch on anyone."

"Sometimes I don't know what to think. I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"I won't lie. Woods tried but like I said, I'm no snitch. IAB even tried to get me to snitch on you."

"Gradishar?"

"Yep. Who's this Stabler guy?"

"He works with Erin but he's Olivia's former partner with SVU."

Hank's cell phone rang. He noticed it was Trudy, so he picked it up. He talked to her and then he hung up.

"There is someone at the District that wants to talk to me."

"You expecting anyone?"

"Yes and no. Elliot was notified that Olivia's ex was in Chicago, so my hunch is, it's him. This could get messy. You better stay here."

"Oh, no! I am not staying here. I'm the reason he's here in the first place.

The 3 of them went downstairs and then they all headed to the District. When they arrived, Olivia kissed Hank before they went in. When Trudy saw him, she pointed to the room across from the desk, so Hank went in there.

"You Voight?"

"Yep."

Tucker got up and punched Hank in the jaw.

"That was for stealing Olivia from me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You stole Olivia from me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Hank punched Tucker in the nose.

"That's for accusing me of stealing Olivia. For your information, she came to me many times because she wasn't satisfied with what she was getting from you."

"That's a lie."

"Is it?"

"I made her happy."

"That's not what I heard."

"You son of a bitch!"

Ed grabbed his gun and pointed it at Hank. Everyone else pulled their guns ready to fire if they had to.

"Hank!"

Ed released the safety.

He took one look at Olivia and pointed the gun at her.

"If I can't have her, no one will. Say goodbye."

"Like hell I will!"

Hank tried fighting with Ed to get the gun out of his hand. He slammed Ed into the wall but Ed's gun had gone off. Elliot had been standing near Olivia when the gun went off. He pushed her out of the way and ended up taking a bullet in his shoulder. He shot his at the same time and hit Tucker in the chest.

"El, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Liv. My shoulder hurts like hell though. Did I get him?"

Erin went to check for a pulse, while Trudy put pressure on Elliot's shoulder.

"You got him. There's no pulse. Hank, you ok?"

"Yep. Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Erin helped Hank get up. He went straight for Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. They called for an ambulance and the ME. Antonio got a call.

"Hey, Voight."

"Yeah."

"Do you need us?"

"No. Go ahead and go. What's it about?"

"Denny Woods was found dead in his office."

Everyone from the squad left and headed to Denny's office. Gabby and Sylvie arrived and got Elliot ready to transport. They gave Hank an ice pack before they left for Med. Erin went with him. Hank took the weapon after they put it in an evidence bag and looked at the serial number on it.

"That's interesting."

"What?"

"This is Denny's gun. Tucker must have killed him and then took his gun."

"It's really over?"

"It will be as soon as I get Al out of prison."

Hank made a call to Judge Wells and then Trudy came up with Meredith.

"Hank, what's going on?"

"I'm working on getting him out right now."

Hank got a call and then the 3 of them left to head to the Jail. By the time they arrived, Al was waiting for them.

"Thanks, Man."

"No problem."

"Hey, Baby."

"Hey."

Al wrapped his arms around Meredith and kissed her.

"So, what's goin' on?"

"Woods is dead. The squad is over there now investigating it now. Olivia's former partner now works with Erin and he shot and killed Tucker but took a bullet meant for Olivia. The gun Tucker had was registered to Denny Woods, so I'm guessing Tucker killed him and then took his gun."

"Nice."

"Do you want your gun and shield back?"

"I don't know. I think I'm ready to call it quits."

"I know how that goes. I need to be where my wife and son are and that's in New York."

"Hank, when did you get married?"

"Last night."

"Wow! Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Meredith."

"Maybe Al and I should think about moving to New York. That will give me a chance to get to know Olivia better. I don't like being in that house anymore since Lexi died."

"I know the feeling. I didn't like it after Camille died but it made it worse after Justin died."

"It might be something for us to think about."

Hank dropped Meredith and Al off at the District and headed to Med. Elliot had already gone into surgery. Erin called Kathy and she was getting on a flight out as soon as she could.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah. He needed surgery though. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Did you call Kathy?"

"Yeah. She's hoping to get on a flight out as soon as she could but she needed someone to stay with their son."

Hank and Olivia sat down and Hank had his arm around Olivia when Al and Meredith came in.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, kid."

The two of them sat down and then the rest of the squad came in.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey."

"The gun Tucker had was registered to Woods, so he must have killed Woods and then took his gun."

"That seems to be what happened. The ME is supposed to let me know when she pulls the bullet out of Woods."

"I told the surgeon that I wanted the bullet from Elliot too."

"I'm just glad this is over."

"So are the rest of us."

"You comin' back to work, Al?"

"I don't know. I'm about ready to call it quits."

"What are you planning to do, Voight?"

"I may call it quits too. I need to be where my wife and son are and that's New York."

"Who would have thought that you would have ever gotten married again?"

"I planned to eventually, since I did ask her to marry me for Christmas."

"We don't have to stay married if you don't want to."

"We're staying married."

"Good. I'm going to check on Noah and let Fin know what's going on."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went outside to call Fin. Once she was done, she came back. Some time passed and mostly everyone had left. Elliot was out of surgery and Kathy had let Erin know when her flight was supposed to be in but she was also bringing Eli. Olivia decided she would go pick Kathy up but Hank went with her. They drove to the airport and got there as Kathy and Eli came outside.

"Olivia?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia told Kathy what had happened.

"I'm not surprised. He has felt bad ever since he left SVU without saying goodbye to you."

"I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him."

"I knew he was investigating Tucker."

Olivia told Kathy about her and Tucker and how all that came about.

"This is my husband Hank Voight. Hank, this is Elliot's wife Kathy and their son Eli."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Eli, do you remember Olivia?"

"Sort of. She worked with Dad when he was a cop, right?"

"Right. Is El ok?"

"Yeah. He's out of surgery."

"Are you still with SVU?"

"I am. I'm a Lieutenant now."

"Wow!"

"Fin is a Sergeant."

"That's not possible."

"That's what El said. I hear the kids are all over."

"They are. We visit them whenever we can."

Everyone got into Hank's SUV and Hank drove to Med. Kathy and Olivia got caught up on the way. When they got there, they went up to Elliot's room and then Hank, Olivia and Erin left to head back to the house. Hank fixed something for dinner before they all went to bed.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank and Al had both put their papers in and were planning to retire on the same day, which they both thought was appropriate, since they had been cops for the same amount of time. Hank sold his house and was preparing to move to New York and Al and Meredith had found a place not too far away from where Hank, Olivia and Noah were living, so they were moving to New York as well. Hank and Al were looking forward to spending their retirement together and since Noah was now on his summer vacation, Hank was looking forward to spending time with his newly adopted son as well.

Antonio was officially taking over Intelligence and had recently taken the Sergeant's exam. The Unit was having a retirement party for Hank and Al but they had also decided to have a reception for Hank and Olivia, since they never officially celebrated their marriage with either of the squads after everything that had happened. Olivia and her squad, along with Noah, had been invited to Hank and Al's party but Olivia did not know that the party was also for her. They invited Peter Stone, Elliot, Kathy and Eli and of course Lucy. Kim, Hailey, Erin, Trudy, Meredith, Olive and Amanda had done most of the work and they had decided to have it at one of Hank's favorite restaurants. When Erin, Olivia, her squad, Lucy and the kids arrived in Chicago, they headed to the District and went in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Trudy."

"I can't believe they're both retiring and moving to New York."

"I'll be glad to Hank with us all the time."

Hank and Al had returned from Headquarters.

"Daddy!"

Noah ran up to Hank and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Buddy. Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Hey there, old guy."

"Nice to see you too, Erin."

"Are you two enjoying your last day?"

"Yep and we're not working. I think they're glad to be getting rid of both of us."

"Al, have you and Meredith sold your house yet?"

"We did. It seems so strange to be leaving Chicago."

"It does for me too."

"It also seems like we're leaving Lexi behind, since she's buried here."

"I know how you feel, since both Camille and Justin are buried here. It's not like we won't be back."

"Yeah, that's true."

Everyone went upstairs and Olivia went into Hank's office. She sat down on the sofa and then he came in and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"You don't know how bad I want to make love to you right now."

"I think I know. I want you just as much. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We never did celebrate our marriage with our squads."

"Nope."

Noah came in and plopped down on Hank's lap. Jesse followed and crawled up on Olivia's lap.

"You going to miss this?"

"Nope. I'd rather be with you and our son. We still have to decide where we want to go on our honeymoon."

"Yes, we sure do."

In the Bullpen, everyone else was talking.

"Is everything set for their honeymoon?"

"Yep. It was so fun planning this. Noah is actually good at keeping a secret."

"Where are they going?"

"We decided on LA. That way she can spend some time with Amaro. We invited him to this but he wasn't able to make it. Noah, Daniel, Olive and I are going too. Noah really wanted to go to Disneyland, so they're going to have to deal with having him around."

"That sounds like a great trip. There's a lot to see out there."

"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to get some time off. It'll give the 6 of us some time to spend together as a family. Lucy gets some time off from Noah."

"I don't mind. He's my favorite."

"Jesse is so jealous that Noah gets to go to Disneyland. I need to take her on a vacation somewhere."

"Are you going to go see your mom?"

"I should but I don't want to."

"She won't say anything, will she?"

"No. I told her that it was a secret from Auntie Liv and Uncle Hank."

Olivia and Hank came out of his office with the kids. Hank was carrying Jesse and she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Who's got you, baby girl?"

"Uncle Hank."

"I'm going to take Olivia and Noah to Navy Pier."

"Ok. Have fun."

Amanda took Jesse and then Hank, Olivia and Noah left to head to Navy Pier. Several hours had passed and it was time for the party. Hank and Al knew about the party. Everyone else that was coming in had already arrived and they were all at the restaurant. When Hank arrived, the 3 of them got out of the SUV and Hank took Olivia's hand as they walked inside.

"There he is."

"I knew about it."

"We were hoping you'd show up."

"Of course I was going to show up."

"We are also celebrating your marriage."

"How sweet of you!"

Olivia hugged everyone and so did Hank.

"I see you invited Elliot."

"Of course they did. I wouldn't miss this."

"I owe you so much for everything you did."

"No, you don't. I still think of you as my best friend."

"You know, I couldn't think of a better person to have done it though. I just don't get why he became so obsessed with Liv though."

"Who knows?"

"I was willing to give him another chance after everything he put all of us through over the years but he became too possessive of me. He never cared about me or Noah. Anyway, Elliot, I appreciate everything."

"I know you do. I'm just glad you let me back into your life."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure how I would react if you ever came back into my life. Fin had asked me that same question and I said I'd let you explain before I had Hank beat you up."

"He's a great guy and this is the happiest I have ever seen you."

"Thanks and yes, I am very happy. My only regret is that allowed myself to get close to Tucker instead of admitting my true feelings for Hank from the very beginning. Hank is definitely my true love."

"I know you have never had the best of luck with the men in your life."

"That's an understatement. Hank is so amazing and he is everything I ever wanted in a husband and he's a great dad to Noah. Did you meet Hank's daughter-in-law and grandson?"

"Yeah. Erin introduced us. How do you like the grandma thing?"

"I love it. Daniel is an amazing little boy and he and Noah get along so well."

"Gramma, Papa!"

"Hey, Daniel!"

"Hi Sweetheart."

Daniel gave both Hank and Olivia a hug and then Olive came over.

"Hey."

"Hey, Olive."

Olive hugged them both.

"Presents."

"We should give them their present?"

"Yeah. Now."

Erin came over.

"This is from Olive, the boys and me."

Erin handed the envelope to Olivia, so she opened it.

"Oh my!"

"What?"

"The 6 of us are going to LA for a week."

"What?"

"There are tickets for Disneyland."

"This is for your honeymoon."

"Yet the 4 of you are going?"

"We're paying for it and the boys really want to go to Disneyland. The two of you are sitting in First Class and have a suite all to yourselves, so that's your alone time."

"We love it. Thank you so much. I can also see Nick, while we're out there."

"You're welcome and that was basically the reason for it. Nick was unable to make it for this but he knows we're coming out there."

Hank and Olivia hugged their family.

"Liv, who's Nick?"

"He was my partner after you left and he was basically a younger version of you. He got in trouble many times with IAB. He wanted to take the Sergeant's exam but Tucker told me he'd never be promoted even if he received a perfect score on the exam."

"Yet the NYPD kept promoting Tucker."

"Exactly."

"I'm proud of you for making Lieutenant though. I'm not so sure I would have wanted to move up the ranks."

"It's a lot of headaches."

"I remember that from Cragen and Munch never liked being in charge when Cragen was off."

"Fin didn't like having to take the exam but he's damn good at what he does."

"Aw, thanks, Liv."

"These two are too."

"Thanks, Liv."

"So, Sarge, what are you going to do with yourself?"

"Noah is off of school for the summer, so he and I will hang out. Al and I will be able to hang out together too."

"Since you're the reason we're moving to New York."

"I'm ready for the change."

"I am too."

"Meredith and I are planning to get together at least once a week if I'm not working. We bought a townhouse, so Hank has a 'Honey Do' list."

"Have you moved in yet?"

"Not yet. He wants to paint and all that before we move in. Noah wants to pick out the color he wants for his room. Al and Meredith bought a townhouse a couple blocks away from us, so they can help each other out."

"When is your stuff being shipped?"

"Tomorrow."

"We leave tomorrow for the trip."

"Well, then I guess nothing gets done before we get moved."

"I got you covered, Hank. Don't worry."

"Al, you sure?"

"Yeah. Fin and Carisi offered to help."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Meredith, Lucy and Rollins are in charge of making sure the apartment is packed up."

"We can help too."

"Absolutely."

"Maybe we could fly out there and help out."

"Do you know what color Noah wants?"

"I know. I asked him and he showed me."

"Thank you. This means so much to us."

"You're welcome."

Olivia hugged everyone and then they ate. After the party, everyone left and went home. Hank and his family went to the cemetery before they went home and spent the last night in his house. Hank packed his suitcase for the trip and then he and Olivia made love before falling asleep. The next morning, they had all gotten up early and got ready. They made sure everything was packed before the movers got there. Once the movers left, they headed to the airport and grabbed something to eat. A few hours later, they boarded the flight to LA.

During the next week, they spent time with Nick, went to Disneyland, Universal Studios and saw a lot of the other sights in the area. The group from Intelligence, Trudy and some of the group from 51 went to New York to help get Hank and Olivia's townhouse ready for them to move in. After saying goodbye to Olive and Daniel in LA, Hank, Olivia, Erin and Noah headed back to New York. By the time they arrived at their new place, they were surprised that everything was already unpacked and they didn't have to do anything.

Hank was happy with his decision to retire and move to New York to be with Olivia and Noah and of course Erin. He knew he was going to miss Chicago and the memories he had made there but he knew the move to New York would be good for him as he would be able to make new memories with Olivia and Noah. He was glad that Al and Meredith decided to head to New York as well. He and Al had been friends a long time and he knew he still owed Al for taking the blame for Bingham's murder. He had hoped that entire thing was now behind them for good and they would all be able to enjoy their new lives in their new homes.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
